


The Big Cat

by senema



Series: Figments of the clever mind [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Cats, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and his relationship with cats.</p><p>Related to the episode in which Amanda and Methos break into the Watchers HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> after rewatching the episode where Adam tries to save Alexa this little thing came to me.  
> It is pretty pointless and slightly strange.
> 
> Enjoy!

Methos has always liked cats. They are independent, completely self-sufficient and have attitude. They do only what they feel like and let no one tell them what to do. He adores their grace, their soft fur and their sharp claws. Yes, he loves cats because they remind him of himself.

When he still rode with the Horsemen, Silas often brought him temple cats as gifts. Although Caspian always stated that this was a waste of perfectly tasty meat, Methos kept the most beautiful ones around. Kronos often found his brother cuddling with his fury friends and often had to compete with them for Methos’ attention. But he knew better then to harm them. The last and only time he did the repercussions were so horrible that he still shivered in fright years later when Methos gave him THAT look. When the cat-like eyes followed him lazily from the shade of his tent surrounded by his felines, Kronos was always reminded of a cat-god holding court.

Cats had always loved Methos. It might be because they feel a kindred spirit. Something free and wild and untamed and untameable. No matter where he goes they are drawn to him, follow him, fight for his attention. To be touched by his hand is the highest honour.

One day or rather night one common housecat decided it would be a good idea to sneak into the Watchers headquarters in Paris. He had heard rumours of especially lazy and tasty mice and since cats are naturally curious he simply had to see for himself.  
The last thing he expected to find in the silent, dark hales was the one being all cats only spoke in reverend whispers of. The Wanderer, the Ancient One, the Big Cat. He has as many names as he has lives. This Big Cat featured in many legends and fairytales. The only two-legged creature to always be benevolent to cats, who always looked out for them.  
How could a common small minded housecat resist the immortal’s magnetism which had drawn far stronger cats in? He just had to get Methos to notice him and so he started jumping from cabinet to bookcase to table to sideboard and back. All the while making sure that vases, figurines and other such human nonsense learnt to fly. The plan worked like a charm and after Methos caught all objects without sounding the alarm and the cat was safely in his arms, the little feline started to purr contently and never wanted to move again. Needless to say he was not well pleased when the Big Cat decided to use him as a distraction to save his friend. But as every cat will tell you if your beloved needs your help you help if it fits into your schedule. 

After the loud men killed the Big Cat, the housecat quickly left the scene. He truly had no desire to end up as a hat. 

Yes, Methos and cats have always had a strong friendship. Maybe that is why one evening he decided that cats should be royal animals and be treasured and worshipped. Or maybe he truly is the Big Cat all cats want to meet one day. But that is ridiculous, right? Methos cannot be some ancient cat-god because he would remember and tell his friends about it, right? Yeah right.


End file.
